


I'll call you

by rotsquad



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, One Sided Love, Reunions, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madcap finally calls Deadpool, over a year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll call you

The first thing one Wade Wilson heard as he awoke to the world was ringing.

It was not the usual ringing that he would hear, instead of going through his ears or his head this seemed to be coming from somewhere else. It only took a second or ten or thinking to realize that it was indeed, his phone! With a slow, still groggy motion he got up, slipping on his blood crusted mask from the night before on his face. With another he answered the phone with a gruff tone.

"Deadpool here." He wasn't awake enough for snappy introductions.

There was a pause on the other end of line, a slow breath coming out before a familiar voice came through the line. "Hey Wade..."

Madcap. Wade paused in return, hesitant to answer the other. It had been a long time, and while they had a good time together it still had been an awkward goodbye where Madcap promised to call and never did. It was not pleasent to say the least.

And from the sounds of it Madcap was more nervous than he was. His usually grotesque tones, begging for excitement and anarchy, were gone from his voice. Replaced with the same brokenhearted tones he heard the day they left each other. He rather wouldn't think about it.

"It's been awhile buddy. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. Causing chaos, driving a few people insane. The usual." Madcap said in his weary tone of the other end of the line, trying to sound as sickeningly cheery as he usually did. It didn't seem to work, his happy tone sounded force and even with a strong tinge of something Wade couldn't place. Depression? Regret? He didn't know despite this guy having been a part of him for the longest time. "It's been awful lonely though."

Wade shifted slightly, feeling awkward listening to Madcaps lament. "I've been...good. Went through a lota things, had someone else in my head for a bit. Teamed up with Baby boy some so we're all chummy now." Wade left out the copious amounts of flirting and kiss. "I did a lot of things I wont bore you. It's all my usual craziness. Even got married!"

"Oh." He heard over the other end of the line. He felt like he should not have mentioned that for avoiding awkwardness sake, though it was too late now.

"That's...great. Really." Madcap continued "I always thought we'd maybe y'know, get back together one day. But hey you know I'm off the wall bonkers like that."

Wade sighed. He really hoped he wouldn't have to bring this up again. As much as he liked Madcap and thought they were great friends, Madcap seemed convinced that they were something more, or was so in denial that he was convinced that he felt the same way about him. Either way it made Wade uncomfortable and he always wanted to avoid it whenever the other brought up any mention of romantic feelings.

"Look 'Cap, I moved on." He sighed out awkwardly. This was defiantly something he wanted to avoid. "I love ya, but as a friend. You were the white box to my yellow box! The crazy to my insane! Nothin' romantic." He felt his throat tighten just saying it, feeling awkward and totally out of his game. He couldn't do anything related to romance, unless it was lovey dovey stuff. Then he was the master at it.

He heard a weary sigh on the other end of the line. He felt like doing the same. Why couldn't they just have a normal conversation? Oh wait he knew why it was because they were both insane in the membrane and couldn't even handle a normal friendship.

"I know, I just thought that y'know. Maybe one day." Wade heard a thud on the other end of the line that he was sure was Madcap slamming his head against the wall. "I'm glad you didn't totally forget me. In case you do I could always bubble gun ya again, make you go sane so you do." He chuckled solemnly, trying to make the conversation cheery or at least anything but the mess it was now.

"I wouldn't object, being bubble gunn'd was awesome. Got to drink rainbows, meet some snow white birds." Wade paused again, thinking over what to say. "I did miss you though, don't think that isn't true. It's not the same not havin' you in my head, telling me off and yapping to me about different things. I'm sure if yellow box was still here he'd miss you lots too."

That seemed to elicit a good real giggle out of Madcap, which made Wade smile in return.

"Same here buddy. Not having someone there all the time, sure is different. Gotta say I miss yellow box too. All of us, had tons o'crazy adventures. You spread some good chaos I was happy to have a hand in." Madcap now responded, the light giggled fading out of his voice with each word. "Gotta go now though okay Wilson? I'll try to call you later."

"You on the run or somethin'?"

"I found out that attempting to pull my same old tricks with a few old foes has not turned out so well. I'm trying to fry and maybe murder-suicide some smaller fish until it all passes. Can't destroy society when people are busy tryin' to find ways to make you stay dead."

"I know how you feel." A pause. "So that why you haven't called?"

There was a short silence of the other end of the line.

"I'll see you later Wade. I'll..I'll actually call you too." Another silence. "Miss you."

"Mi-" And then he hung up. Wade hung up on his end and put the phone down, sighing as he did. As much as he was grateful that he finally for word from his partner in wack, it was rather awkward and he didn't do awkward. Still, it was nice to know that he was okay and not being tortured in a ditch somewhere or not-so rotting in jail.

He did say see you soon too, which meant that he had plans in visiting again. The thought made Wade smile.

Even if what they had currently was a mess, he would never forget their time together.


End file.
